


Uchi e Ikimasu

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Child Abuse, Language, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzumaki Naruto, the nuckle headed ninja of Konohagakure no Sato, chased his friend, trying to stop him from reaching the horrid evil Sannin, Orochimaru. However, being killed by his friend, Uchiha Sasuke, he has been reborn as a new person, Umino Rinto, Umino Iruka's lost brother from after the attack of the Kyuubi no Kistune.<br/>After suffering from amnesia, Rinto begins to have nightmares with an reoccouring face, Uchiha Sasuke, and sets out to find this mystery boy whom may have a link to his previous life.</p><p>(RE-WRITEN AND EDITED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to re-write this. I have found a beta (shu! no one ask!) and hapiliy ready to post this once again. :3 and I mmade a few changes. Hope you gais like it.

The young blond ninja watched as his friend, the whole reason he was here in the first place, thrust his palm through his chest . . . slicing through his body as easily as a hot knife through butter.  
The barest of smiles crossed his face and a soft sigh left his lips before he stated in difficult halting phrases, "I am . . . happy . . . Sasuke-kun . . ." He had to pause, blood welling up in his mouth, filling his lungs. As he cough, more of it filled his mouth and splattered to the water below them. "That . . . you can . . . live happily . . . without me . . ." He began to wheeze, too much liquid in his lungs to breath for much longer. Azure eyes were dimming, those mischievous twinkles disappearing with every passing second. Did my life, my sacrifice mean anything to you, Sasuke-kun? Words he could not say, but wanted the know the answer to all the same.  
"Why Naruto? Why did you try to stop me?" The raven haired boy demanded.  
"Because . . . . . you, are, my . . . brother." Naruto could not continue as he coughed once again, eyes fading completely before his lids dropped close and he sighed out his last breath.  
Sasuke could only watch as Naruto's body went limp, as his friend stopped moving. All the energy he'd been so known for was fading away, slipping into the black oblivion that waited to claim them all.  
A single tear ran down his face and he could stop himself from placing a small kiss on the blonde's forehead with a bittersweet smile. Placing Naruto's body on the ground, the heat already beginning to fade, he pulled his hand from the very fatal wound he had created. It didn't matter that that man had told him that he'd need to kill his best friend, that he'd been trying in the first place. What mattered was that he'd succeeded.  
And so, Sasuke ran. He ran from what he'd done, from the sight of that lifeless body.  
A sudden crash of thunder lit up the sky.  
He would never be forgiven.  
He could never return.  
Those that he had called friends . . . they were even more out of his reach now than when he had first set out on this dark course.  
The rain began to fall, a slow pitter patter of water, giving the impression of more tears than what he was currently sheading. The water could not wash from his mind the huge hole in his friend's chest. That hole . . . was his doing. HE HAD DONE THAT!  
The crimson liquid that had been pooling around that bright orange jacket, staining it an even more unsightly colour.  
He'd managed to rid himself of his one weakness, the one things that had bothered him, though it was something that pulled on the dead strings of his heart. This, whatever he'd done, what was it to him? Was it guilt? Regret? Relief?  
Was it a necessary action, or had he merely done it because that man had said he had to?  
He didn't know, he just didn't know anything anymore. Power was what had driven him to leave Konoha, uncertainty and panic was what drove him to continue.  
.0.0.0.  
Kakashi had been praying he wasn't too late.  
He had to get there in time, stop his two students and bring them home. That was all there was to it.  
But Pakkun had grown quiet.  
And his heart was beating far too loudly, drowning out the sound of the rain, the sound of his own desperate thoughts. Blood was starting to poison the air, making breathing difficult.  
Was he too late?  
Pakkun glanced over at his master. Kakashi would not fare well with another death.  
Especially not this one.  
But there was Naruto, the usually sunny energetic blond, lying in a pool of his own blood and killed by the very jutsu Kakashi had created.  
A howl of pure agony laced with self-hatred ripped through the air as the blonde's body began to vanish . . . only to have a very familiar body lying in its place.


	2. II

"I found him... where..." A sob. "Where Sasuke-kun... had..." A silver haired man tried to speak, holding a brunette boy in his arms, but failed to continue. 

An elderly man watched his brother in arms, gazing at the strange boy. "Indeed... This day is one of the most... Davistated blows to our village, to our families, and to our friends." 

Shaking his a bit, the elderly man placed his hat on the table in front of him, picking up a picture of the boy, Naruto. A silent tear made way to the surface. "Indeed that this is the most sadden day..." 

.0.0.0. 

A fairly tanned chuunin wailed as he heard the death of a certen blonde, breaking everything inside his home, but he knew that nothing will bring that bundle of joy back to him. He knew that the silver haired jounin will take every hit that he threw at him, and he knew that nothing will be the same. 

"Iruka-chan..." The silver haired man spoke softly, holding the sobbing man. "I tried to get there... I tried to get to them both..." 

"I don't care, Kakashi-baka! I don't care!" The brunette, Iruka, cried, hitting Kakashi with almost everything that he had. "He was like my little brother, Kakashi-baka! You could've went after him as soon as they left the village!" 

Kakashi winced at the last statement, clearly unnoticed by Iruka. Had he left sooner, he would of intercepted the dealy blow, but he did not. He felt that this was all his fault for not going sooner. He had no-one to blame but himself. 

Kakashi felt every hit, but did not wiince, every bite, but did not react. He knew that Iruka was trying to provoke him, but Kakashi had lost another percious person in his life; his sensies' son. 

"Why wont you say anything?" Iruka yelled, tears still flowing. 

Another hit, another bite, but Kakashi did not reacted to any of the attacks. He felt numb to the touch, emotionally detached from everything around him. 

"Because..." He trailed off, trying to find something to say, anything! "Because..." 

A slap to the face, Iruka's hand moved fast. Kakashi's face moved to the direct hit. He knew that he upsetted Iruka by telling him, but he knew it was a sence of duty to tell the man that his student had been KIA. 

"I... I found someone... that looks like you..." Kakashi said, looking in the direction that his face move. 

.0.0.0. 

Three day's later, someone made their way to the hospital. If anyone knew any better, than to wallow in selfpity, they had to take a walk. Iruka isn't like any of the civilians that did so, he marched straight to the hospital building, asking the medi-nins where to find the boy who looked exactly like himself when he was younger. 

"I'm sorry, Umino-san, but Hokage-sama strictly said no visitors of any sort." A medi-nin said, making sure that the man was kept out of the mystery boy's room. 

"It's fine, Shi-kun. Let Iruka-kun see the young boy." An Elderly voice sounded behind Iruka. 

"But, Hokage-sama!" The medi-nin, Shi, started. 

"I'll accompany him to the room myself." He spoke in a soft, but more athority tone. 

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Shi spoke, bowing as he let the two men wonder to where the mystery boy was laying. 

Iruka remained quiet through out the venture to the ICU that the young boy was in. Lowering his head a little, he noted that the Hokage walked a little slower with a slight slouch. 'Did the Sandaime suffer as much as myself?' Iruka asked himself.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken a little longer than what I expected to update.

Iruka watched as the young boy got up from the bed, a little disoriented, the young man stumbled onto the floor. Having the same instincts, Iruka lurched forwards before the boy even reached the floor.  
"Careful now. Don't want to open up old wounds, do you?" Iruka smiled a little, though something had told him that this wasn't his relative, or that he wasn't even who he seems to be.  
"Who... Who are you?" The young man whispered.  
Feeling dejected from the comment, Iruka told the boy who he is, and where they are. Almost feeling like this was the first time meeting Naruto all over again when he found the boy being beaten almost to death by the villagers. This was something that he had planned with the Sandiame, and he had followed his Hokage's order to keep the boy under his care for the time being. Iruka smiled sadly, looking at the boy as he looked around the sterile room with such curiosity and such amazement when the Sandiame entered the room.  
"Good morning, Iruka-san." The man spoke with mirth in his voice. "And you as well."  
"It has been a little eventful, but why are you here, Hokage-sama?"  The brunette asked, looking at the boy.  
"I came here to say that, Rinto-kun will be housed with you." The Sandiame smiled, watching the older man with surprised expression. "That also means that you have to tutor him and bring him up to gennin standers, unless you want him to live as a civilian?"  
"Its... Its still to much to take in, Hokage-sama." Iruka replied. "And where will he sleep? I only have an one bedroom apartment. I can't let him sleep on the couch, it'll be rude to do so."  
"Well, that is why, I am moving you to a two bedroom apartment, so that when Rinto-kun will be able to live in the same living space as you." Hiruzen told the younger man.  
"Th-thank you, Hokage-sama. I am lost for words." Iruka said, smiling some. At lease I'll make up for what I did in the past... Iruka finished in his head.  
"Now then, I should be getting back before Danzo-san drags me back to finish my paper work." Hiruzen sighed, walking out of the room.  
"My names Rinto?" The boy asked, after Hiruzen walked out of the room.  
"Yes, _otouto_." Iruka knew he couldn't lie to the boy like that, having to make more and more lies when the others know that Naruto was killed.  
=-----=  
The elders were glad that the Jinjuriki was dead, but also frighten that another nation will attack them when they do not have their weapon at their whim. The Kyuubi no Kitsune also vanished when the Uzumaki boy was killed by the Uchiha, which also gave another state of panic. Hiruzen watched as the civilian council bicker and screamed at each other, some where saying that they should have paid more attention to the demon brat, while others said he should of died when the Yondiame also gave his life to save the village. This meeting was very conflicting with each other, and that some of the civilians in the council were also being hypocrites of saying that they need the Uzumaki child.  
"Enough. What is done, is done. Naruto-kun will always be remembered as any other shinobi that died in action." Hiruzen told the council, feeling the deep lines in his face crinkle from all the frowning and the sudden age kicked him in the arse. "I will adjourn this meeting till further notice."  
The shinobi side of the council agreed, some of them getting up to leave, the civilians were still arguing with each other, but that didn't bother when one of the shinobi councilors eyed at everyone with a deep and menacing one eye glare.  
"The Hokage said that this meeting adjourned. Leave." The shinobi said, grabbing his cane with his left hand.  
Everyone went quiet, watching the older shinobi, and he left with Hiruzen on his tail. Slowly walking beside the harden general, Hiruzen sighed as the lines on his face seemed to be getting bigger.  
 _This is what life is when you loose someone, not one, but two people at a young age, Danzo_. Hiruzen flashed his fingers to the other man.  
 _You are still caring, Hiruzen. I only had hoped that you had grown a little stern, but the years had made you soft_. Danzo replied, know that himself and Hiruzen were having a private conversation, that eves droppers where unwelcomed to this conversation.  
"I know that I have, Danzo, but I know when to make sacrifices, and know not make them. Naruto-Chan wasn't suppose to end up..." Hiruzen stopped, feeling a tear fall from the tip of his nose.  
"It is the way of the ninja, Hiruzen. People kill and people die, Naruto-kun was no different." Danzo spoke a little softer.  
"He was an exception, Danzo. He was..." Hiruzen stopped himself. _He was Minato-kun and Kushina-Chan's only child, and they asked me to look after him._  
Danzo then understood why he let the little brat get away with almost anything that he did, but also knew that he treated the child as one of his grandsons. Maybe old age was getting to him as well, he started to rub his chin, pulling his index, middle finger to his thumb. Maybe there are things best to left alone, and other things were optionally said out loud.  
"There will be a private service for Naruto-Chan in two days, and he will be remembered, even if he didn't make it to take my place." Hiruzen laughed.  
Danzo knew that was a sad laugh, a laugh that led to tears, the tears led to crying, and crying led to an unwanted emotion. He knew better than to leave his old friend alone. The salty liquid left Hiruzen's eyes, and he began to cry a little.  
That little sunshine of Konoha will be forgotten by everyone else, not by his friends, and not by Hiruzen. Danzo watched his friend cry his tears before he had to calm the man down before he drank himself to death again, and he didn't want to repeat another Senju Nawaki incident from the third Great Ninja war...  
"Come on, Hiruzen, let us go before the day becomes dusk." Danzo said to the man, leading him home.  
"I'll be fine, Danzo. I will be fine." Hiruzen said.  
Hiruzen wanted to be alone, to have that hidden bottle of sake under his desk, and drown himself in the bittersweet drink. He wondered back to his office, slightly laughing a sad laugh, and going into his office.  
Hiruzen watched as he glanced at his desk, reaching under it as he pulled a smooth glass bottle of almost full sake in his hand. In haling a little, he uncorked the bottle, and let the bittersweet drink glide over his tongue; the burning sensation of the alcohol tingled his throat. He gingerly placed the bottle on the top of the table, and took another drink of the sake; feeling guilt and regret building up in his chest. Shuddering a little, he took another drink, another, and another till the bottle was emptied. He sighed deeply, gazing at the window, which shown himself as an older man who was beyond their years.  
Finding that his bottle was emptied, he placed it on the top of his desk, reaching under it again as he pulled a full sake bottle. Hiruzen knew over the years, he was a heavy drinker and can handle his alcohol better than Danzo, and that he could out drink anyone in his day and age. A gentle knock came at the door, he didn't bother to answer; he was crying.  
The gentle sobs could be heard on the other side of the thick oak doors, the knocking persisted.  
"Enter." Hiruzen yelled, already on the third bottle.  
With glossy eyes, and puffy eye lids, the Sandiame looked older, smaller, and vulnerable in his current state.  
"What is it, Kakashi-kun?" Hiruzen asked, holding the bottle dangerously close to the edge of the table.  
"I..." Kakashi was stunned by the two bottles of sake on the table, and that the Sandiame had another two; one in each hand.  
"Speak up, boy." Hiruzen growled, "if you don't have anything to say, then leave."  
Kakashi was confused of why that the Hokage had snapped at him. Getting into his state to report something of abnormally. "Hokage-sama. I have to report that the child in Iruka's care, has the the same distinct chakra as the Kyuubi."


	4. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken a little longer than what I expected to update.

Iruka watched as the young boy got up from the bed, a little disoriented, the young man stumbled onto the floor. Having the same instincts, Iruka lurched forwards before the boy even reached the floor.  
"Careful now. Don't want to open up old wounds, do you?" Iruka smiled a little, though something had told him that this wasn't his relative, or that he wasn't even who he seems to be.  
"Who... Who are you?" The young man whispered.  
Feeling dejected from the comment, Iruka told the boy who he is, and where they are. Almost feeling like this was the first time meeting Naruto all over again when he found the boy being beaten almost to death by the villagers. This was something that he had planned with the Sandiame, and he had followed his Hokage's order to keep the boy under his care for the time being. Iruka smiled sadly, looking at the boy as he looked around the sterile room with such curiosity and such amazement when the Sandiame entered the room.  
"Good morning, Iruka-san." The man spoke with mirth in his voice. "And you as well."  
"It has been a little eventful, but why are you here, Hokage-sama?"  The brunette asked, looking at the boy.  
"I came here to say that, Rinto-kun will be housed with you." The Sandiame smiled, watching the older man with surprised expression. "That also means that you have to tutor him and bring him up to gennin standers, unless you want him to live as a civilian?"  
"Its... Its still to much to take in, Hokage-sama." Iruka replied. "And where will he sleep? I only have an one bedroom apartment. I can't let him sleep on the couch, it'll be rude to do so."  
"Well, that is why, I am moving you to a two bedroom apartment, so that when Rinto-kun will be able to live in the same living space as you." Hiruzen told the younger man.  
"Th-thank you, Hokage-sama. I am lost for words." Iruka said, smiling some. At lease I'll make up for what I did in the past... Iruka finished in his head.  
"Now then, I should be getting back before Danzo-san drags me back to finish my paper work." Hiruzen sighed, walking out of the room.  
"My names Rinto?" The boy asked, after Hiruzen walked out of the room.  
"Yes, _otouto_." Iruka knew he couldn't lie to the boy like that, having to make more and more lies when the others know that Naruto was killed.  
=-----=  
The elders were glad that the Jinjuriki was dead, but also frighten that another nation will attack them when they do not have their weapon at their whim. The Kyuubi no Kitsune also vanished when the Uzumaki boy was killed by the Uchiha, which also gave another state of panic. Hiruzen watched as the civilian council bicker and screamed at each other, some where saying that they should have paid more attention to the demon brat, while others said he should of died when the Yondiame also gave his life to save the village. This meeting was very conflicting with each other, and that some of the civilians in the council were also being hypocrites of saying that they need the Uzumaki child.  
"Enough. What is done, is done. Naruto-kun will always be remembered as any other shinobi that died in action." Hiruzen told the council, feeling the deep lines in his face crinkle from all the frowning and the sudden age kicked him in the arse. "I will adjourn this meeting till further notice."  
The shinobi side of the council agreed, some of them getting up to leave, the civilians were still arguing with each other, but that didn't bother when one of the shinobi councilors eyed at everyone with a deep and menacing one eye glare.  
"The Hokage said that this meeting adjourned. Leave." The shinobi said, grabbing his cane with his left hand.  
Everyone went quiet, watching the older shinobi, and he left with Hiruzen on his tail. Slowly walking beside the harden general, Hiruzen sighed as the lines on his face seemed to be getting bigger.  
 _This is what life is when you loose someone, not one, but two people at a young age, Danzo_. Hiruzen flashed his fingers to the other man.  
You are still caring, Hiruzen. I only had hoped that you had grown a little stern, but the years had made you soft. Danzo replied, know that himself and Hiruzen were having a private conversation, that eves droppers where unwelcomed to this conversation.  
"I know that I have, Danzo, but I know when to make sacrifices, and know not make them. Naruto-Chan wasn't suppose to end up..." Hiruzen stopped, feeling a tear fall from the tip of his nose.  
"It is the way of the ninja, Hiruzen. People kill and people die, Naruto-kun was no different." Danzo spoke a little softer.  
"He was an exception, Danzo. He was..." Hiruzen stopped himself. _He was Minato-kun and Kushina-Chan's only child, and they asked me to look after him_

 

 _._  
Danzo then understood why he let the little brat get away with almost anything that he did, but also knew that he treated the child as one of his grandsons. Maybe old age was getting to him as well, he started to rub his chin, pulling his index, middle finger to his thumb. Maybe there are things best to left alone, and other things were optionally said out loud.  
"There will be a private service for Naruto-Chan in two days, and he will be remembered, even if he didn't make it to take my place." Hiruzen laughed.  
Danzo knew that was a sad laugh, a laugh that led to tears, the tears led to crying, and crying led to an unwanted emotion. He knew better than to leave his old friend alone. The salty liquid left Hiruzen's eyes, and he began to cry a little.  
That little sunshine of Konoha will be forgotten by everyone else, not by his friends, and not by Hiruzen. Danzo watched his friend cry his tears before he had to calm the man down before he drank himself to death again, and he didn't want to repeat another Senju Nawaki incident from the third Great Ninja war...  
"Come on, Hiruzen, let us go before the day becomes dusk." Danzo said to the man, leading him home.  
"I'll be fine, Danzo. I will be fine." Hiruzen said.  
Hiruzen wanted to be alone, to have that hidden bottle of sake under his desk, and drown himself in the bittersweet drink. He wondered back to his office, slightly laughing a sad laugh, and going into his office.  
Hiruzen watched as he glanced at his desk, reaching under it as he pulled a smooth glass bottle of almost full sake in his hand. In haling a little, he uncorked the bottle, and let the bittersweet drink glide over his tongue; the burning sensation of the alcohol tingled his throat. He gingerly placed the bottle on the top of the table, and took another drink of the sake; feeling guilt and regret building up in his chest. Shuddering a little, he took another drink, another, and another till the bottle was emptied. He sighed deeply, gazing at the window, which shown himself as an older man who was beyond their years.  
Finding that his bottle was emptied, he placed it on the top of his desk, reaching under it again as he pulled a full sake bottle. Hiruzen knew over the years, he was a heavy drinker and can handle his alcohol better than Danzo, and that he could out drink anyone in his day and age. A gentle knock came at the door, he didn't bother to answer; he was crying.  
The gentle sobs could be heard on the other side of the thick oak doors, the knocking persisted.  
"Enter." Hiruzen yelled, already on the third bottle.  
With glossy eyes, and puffy eye lids, the Sandiame looked older, smaller, and vulnerable in his current state.  
"What is it, Kakashi-kun?" Hiruzen asked, holding the bottle dangerously close to the edge of the table.  
"I..." Kakashi was stunned by the two bottles of sake on the table, and that the Sandiame had another two; one in each hand.  
"Speak up, boy." Hiruzen growled, "if you don't have anything to say, then leave."  
Kakashi was confused of why that the Hokage had snapped at him. Getting into his state to report something of abnormally. "Hokage-sama. I have to report that the child in Iruka's care, has the the same distinct chakra as the Kyuubi."


End file.
